Abduction
by canicide
Summary: SASUSAKU. Sasuke has dirt all over his clothes, and Naruto thinks girls dig that rugged sexy look. If not, girls dig Sasuke either way. A story in which Sasuke is kidnapped, bound, and blindfolded just to meet a blind date.


just a little piece i wrote today for ssm. because i told myself i would write at least _one_ before august. so i did. please enjoy, and leave comments or suggestions or reviews or whatever you want.

* * *

><p>When Itachi phoned him a few days ago telling him to come to his birthday party he should have been suspicious. Point of the matter is Itachi never <em>called<em> to contact him. He had the knack of dropping by his house or his workplace or anywhere in between so often that Sasuke is rarely, if ever surprised, to enter any room and find Itachi there waiting for him.

This eventful night began, as all eventful nights did, with Sasuke tying his shoes. He was almost finished dressing up, (mis)informed that the party would start at exactly 5:30 pm on June 5, and was about to leave when the front door banged open. Sasuke shot up in alarm, head whipping back to look at the intruder—it could only be an intruder since he was sure he left the door locked at all times, and no one had the keys to his apartment.

His eyes only caught a flash of yellow before he found himself blind, on the floor, hands behind his back, with a _heavy_ weight bearing down on him. "What the hell do you think you're _doing,_ Naruto?" he bit out, having only so much room to breathe.

"It's a surprise," Naruto had answered, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips.

Sasuke doesn't like surprises.

And he absolutely hates surprises when they're planned by Naruto.

He was then tied up, behind his head and behind his back (he guessed the only reason Naruto did not tie his feet together was to avoid the hassle of carrying him to wherever he was supposed to go), dragged unceremoniously like a hostage victim to Naruto's flat.

The silken feel of the blindfold covering his eyes brings nothing but discomfort. It makes him vulnerable, this temporary blindness—he hates acting like an idiot (walking while attached to the hip—and hand—of another idiot certainly proves he is one). Possibly the only thing worse than all of this is the fact that he allowed _Naruto_ to tie the knot behind his head in the first place.

The loud screeches of his subsequent laughter causes him temporary deafness.

This brings him a temporary sense of relief. He cannot see or hear Naruto, which is particularly good considering he had to contend with his irritating presence for majority of the morning. But then Naruto proceeds to step all over his toes as he makes his way to his bedroom, reminding him that there is no escape from him-blind, deaf, impaired or otherwise.

Sasuke is left alone sitting on the sofa of the living room, all dressed up, all neat and tidy with his long-sleeved button down shirt and slacks and oxfords and blindfold. A scowl twists his face. How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have seen this coming?

Said "best friend" returns to him and shoves something fragrant underneath his nose. Sasuke assumes it's flowers. "Eh, I suppose you don't look too bad with it, Sasuke," he hears (and feels) Naruto say. He is forced to control his urge to wipe his face clean of spit—the rope binding his arms is wound too tight, and he can already feel the blood draining away from his hands.

Sasuke tells him to just get it over with, whatever he wants to do. He has a party to attend, and Sasuke is not in the habit of being late.

"Party? What party? Itachi's party?" Naruto says. Sasuke wonders how he knows about this, considering that he and Itachi's interaction consisted of only greetings and insults and not much else. "He lied. There is no party."

Sasuke's scowl deepens.

He is pulled up by the shoulders and Sasuke decides that the only thing he hates more than surprises is being bound, blind, and completely dependent on Naruto. "Come on, frumpy face. You have someone to meet."

As he dragged into Naruto's car (which smells, as expected, of used socks and takeout food) Sasuke wonders what sort of person he would have to meet, being armed with flowers and untied oxfords.

* * *

><p>The car's engine screeches like a dying cat, coming to a halt, The rope knotting his hands loosens, and he is about to take the blindfold off his eyes when the flowers are shoved to his left hand and a warm hand envelops his right. "Let's go. We're late and she's already there and it's all <em>your<em> fault, Sasuke."

She? Sasuke scoffs inwardly. And how was it his fault that they are late when it was _Naruto's_ crappy driving that made the car break down in the middle of the road?

"Sod off," he mutters beneath his breath.

As if reprimanding him for his thoughts, karma has him bump his head on the roof of the car.

It hurts, and Sasuke finds himself disorientated for a while. The feeling is aggravated by Naruto tugging on his hand without consideration for his lack of sight, causing him to hit almost every imaginable surface in the parking lot, collecting dust and bruises from the other cars as he goes.

He is going to make Naruto pay for this.

* * *

><p>Once they reach their destination, Naruto gives Sasuke a once over. He looks a little worse for wear, various streaks of dirt staining his white dress shirt, but it's passable. Naruto thinks girls dig that sort of rugged, sexy look—and if not, well, girls dig Sasuke either way.<p>

He loosens the blindfold on Sasuke's head and has to stifle a laugh at the bewildered look on his face. They are in the middle of the fanciest restaurant in town, strangely empty and dark on a Saturday night, and Sasuke starts "What—"

Naruto presses a finger on his lips and whispers, none too quietly. "We rented out the whole restaurant for the two of you, 'cause you're totally hopeless and she wouldn't give up on you so _please_ for the love of God don't screw this up."

Naruto pats the bouquet on his hands, causing Sasuke to look down at it, a bundle of lilies (reminding him of a certain girl who loved them).

Sasuke looks at the lilies, and looks at Naruto, who looks harassed and stressed, his blue eyes pleading and Sasuke wants to know why he is so desperate to make him get along with this girl, and who is she anyway and why does Naruto have to go so far to—.

Naruto points to a table in the room, not so far away that he couldn't see it, but near enough to recognize the person sitting there all alone.

Sasuke is pushed forward, and without even thinking about it, his feet move until he is standing right beside her.

He could spot that head of pink hair anywhere.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

She looks just as surprised as he does.

* * *

><p>When dinner is over and he has walked her home and the lilies are sitting prettily somewhere in a vase of water, Sasuke stands beside the door of her house and touches his lips.<p>

The taste of her lingers in his mouth and he likes it.

His phone vibrates in the rear pocket of his pants, and when he flips it open to read the message sent to him the happy bubble he has been in for the past few hours is gone.

But Sasuke cannot help smiling.

_Hello little brother. Did you enjoy yourself tonight? I expect to see her at my real birthday party next week. Mother would be so proud._


End file.
